


Kissing in the rain

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: We were just kids when we fell in love [13]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: El loves watching those cheesy movies where the couple kiss in the rain. It gives Mike and idea when they're caught in the downpour...





	Kissing in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is so cliche but aah I love it. It's probably been done a hundred times already but it's such a cute image.

**1985**

 

Mike had gone over to the cabin after school to meet El. They were watching some cheesy romance movie that El simply adored, but Mike...not so much. Mike was falling asleep, his eyes getting heavy.

Still, he didn't mind. He liked watching her watch the movies. The way her mouth would quietly copy the words the characters said. Her gaze was fixed so intently on the screen.

Mike found himself smiling and went to rest his head atop hers. But she'd moved forward when the scene picked up, the couple in the movie arguing, causing Mike to fall on the couch behind her. _Smooth Wheeler_ , he sighed.

 El was too absorbed in the scene that she didn't even notice. In the movie it had begun to rain, and Mike noticed how her gaze briefly flickered to the window, but there was no rain and her face was a little disappointed.

The couple stopped arguing and began to kiss, El smiled softly. 

She couldn't help imagining her and Mike. She always did. These movies made her wonder what it'd be like to be in those situations with Mike. Even in those days when she couldn't see him, she'd still picture their reunion. She'd planned it out, imagining how she would run into his arms and he'd pick her up like they did in the movies, kissing her - she had learnt what that was called.

But it hadn't worked out quite like that. Sure she'd run into his arms, but she hadn't planned on it being after killing those Demodogs. She'd kind of hoped they'd be alone, that they'd have more time together.

But none of that mattered now. Because he was here, with her. 

The movie ended, El was sniffing slightly because it was a happy ending. Mike smiled and got her a tissue from his pocket. He'd taken to keeping some just in case she ever used her powers and got a nosebleed. She appreciated his little gestures like that.

It was getting late and Mike knew he'd have to be home soon. El's heart dropped whenever he had to leave. But he'd promised to see her tomorrow because it was Saturday. Saturday, El had learnt, meant that Mike didn't have school. It was her favourite day.

* * *

 

Mike had taken El out for a stroll around the cabin, Hopper said it was ok as long as they didn't stray too far. She still needed to be a little careful.

Their hands were intertwined, El blushing and sneaking glances at him out the corner of her eye. The sun had been hidden behind some clouds and Mike decided they should probably head back before the rain falls.

But they were too late and as they approached the cabin, the heavens opened and they were drenched from the thick, heavy downpour.

El began running to shelter but a thought had suddenly appeared in Mike's mind. He remembered the way she longingly looked out the window when the couple had kissed in the rain. He knew how much El loved those cheesy romance movies and how she longed to have a moment like that.

So he planted his feet, El's hand still tightly locked with his. She stopped and looked at him, her hair curling around her shoulders from the rain. 

"Mike?" 

His hair had begun to curl and stick to his forehead. He looked so much like he did the night they first met, but he had also grown so much. She has changed so much too. But they were still the same kids they were when they met, despite being through hell and back. Through it all they had found eachother. They had clung to each other.

All these thoughts were flooding through his mind. Mike knew that he couldn't imagine anyone else ever replacing El. The rational part of his brain screamed, "You're 14, you don't know anything about love!"

But he didn't listen. It was El. And it always will be.

"I love you."

He'd imagined saying those words to her over and over again. But he'd never planned on just blurting them out in the rain. His heart was pounding, was it too early? Had he freaked her out.

But  her smile grew bigger than he'd ever seen it. He couldn't tell if her face was wet with tears or the rain - a bit of both he decided.

She flung her arms around his neck, but he had leaned in and kissed her. 

When they pulled apart she pressed her forehead to his. 

"I love you too."

* * *

 

"I don't understand how you _both_ managed to get so wet in the rain." Hopper sighed as he handed a towel to Mike and wrapped another one around El. "I mean, what were you even doing out there?"

El blushed and Mike coughed awkwardly. "Uh...well... we were...were..."

 


End file.
